memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peliar Zel native
The Peliar Zel natives were a humanoid species native to the Federation planet Peliar Zel II. Their appearance was characterized by a midline nasal outgrowth. The moons of Peliar Zel were colonized during the 19th century. Throughout the next five hundred years the governments of Alpha moon and Beta moon were at odds with one another. In 2152 a member of this species was found by while it was docked at the Automated repair station. It was discovered that the Peliar Zel native, along with the bodies of many other species, was being used to increase the processing capabilities of the station. ( ) By 2337, Trill Ambassador Odan was called in to mediate a major dispute between Alpha and Beta moon. Over the next thirty years, relations between the Alphans and Betans would again deteriorate to the point of war. The major contributing factor to the situation began when the Alpha moon developed an energy source harnessing power from the planet's magnetic field causing substantial environmental damage to Beta moon. In 2367, Ambassador Odan again negotiated a peace accord between the Alpha and Beta Moons. ( ) In 2368, there was at least one Starfleet cadet of Peliar Zel origin in the observing crowd at the inquest held into the death of Cadet Joshua Albert. ( ) Beginning with the year 2369, when the Cardassians had left Bajor and given control over Deep Space 9 to the Bajorans, some Peliar Zel natives called the busy station their home. A male and a female native of this species were often seen on the Promenade or in Quark's. In 2370, the couple from Peliar Zel II was integral in kidnapping William Patrick Samuels, a member of the Maquis, for the Cardassians away from Deep Space 9. ( ). At the end of 2371, a female Peliar Zel native was sharing a drink with Morn in Quark's. ( ) By 2372, at least some Peliar Zel natives had made it to Earth, as one was a customer at Sisko's Creole Kitchen. ( ) Another was seen in San Francisco close to Harry Kim's apartment that year. ( ) The Peliar Zel couple was also present during the Klingon wedding of Jadzia Dax and Worf in 2374, ( ) and was on the Promenade when Odo finally admitted his love to Kira Nerys later that year. ( ) People Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** Background information ]] According to an internal reference document, listing all the aliens seen in , which was circulated around the time of the production of TNG Season 5, this species was identified as "Pelians". They were further given the description of "tall, humanoid in appearance but with a larger cranium and forward lobe in the skull. rigid head." The call sheet for the episode list the two individuals as Asparagus. Journalist Benjamin Svetkey, who made a cameo appearance as a Peliar Zel native in , also described his character as "a 5'9" asparagus spear". An alien appearing in wore the same prosthetic headpiece as the Peliar Zel natives, but differed by having blue mottled skin. ja:ペリア・ゼル de:~/Spezies/TNG/4x23/1 Category:Unnamed species